The Boredom Games
by peggylove
Summary: See the inner workings off the New York Institute once the Dark War is over and what Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Simon and Magnus do to pass the time. Witness as our heroes face their greatest challenge yet: boredom. Who will crack under the pressure, who will go mad and who has what it takes to survive the wrath of free time! Cheesy, I know, but hey, just read it ;)
1. Chapter 1: Let the games begin

**Hi guys ;D Guess who's back with a brand new story? (yes I just quoted Eminem if you picked up on that).**

**So basically, this is more or less what was in the summary. No, it's not a parody and yes it is based on the books, unlike my last one (If you read that). It's not a serious style of writing and there's no set background story and not much character development, etc. It's mostly just another fun little story, like my other one :) **

**Just a little heads up, the first few chapters of this story will be fairly short, but it's mostly just to introduce the story and the theme of it. Hope you like it guys. Without further adieu, here is the first chapter :D**

...

Clary's POV

"Bring it, sissy," I hiss through my teeth, "You know you're gunna lose."

Jace looks at me incredulously. "Sissy?" He puts a hand over his chest and sculpts his expression into one of fake hurt. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend, not my sassy adoptive sister."

"Excuse me?" Isabelle demands from the sideline.

Most of the gang was there, gathered in the training room, curious to see what was about to go down between myself and Jace. Isabelle, Simon and Alec were even placing bets on the fight that was about to break out.

"Look, blood sucker," Alec was saying to Simon, "I know my parabatai and it's obvious that Clary can't beat him."

"Hey!" Simon objected, "I'm not a vampire anymore remember? I'm basically one of you guys!"

"I dunno," Izzy said uncertainty, ignoring Simon's comment, "There are some things that boyfriends just can't do. Don't mess with Clary when she's pissed."

I didn't pay attention to them, just glared at the blonde-hair boy in front of me. "If," I growl at him, "You. _Ever_! Compare me to a demon again. I _will _kill you, Jace Herondale.

"Not cool dude," Simon inputted helpfully from the side lines, "Just not cool."

"Ok, ok," Jace relaxed his battle position and held his hands up in surrender, "I promise I won't do it again. I don't know what came over me. I still pin this on the demon had control over my mind temporarily and I couldn't control what I said. Hey, maybe even Sebastian is back or something."

I let out a scream of frustration and annoyance and charge at my boyfriend. In the matter of a minute, I managed to get him flat on his back and gasping for air.

"Oohh, _burn!" _Simon calls, earning him a respective elbow to the ribs, on behalf of Izzy.

"Ok, Honey, you've mortally wounded me. Now can I please get up?" Jace gasps.

I let out an angry huff and get to my feet, brushing myself off and smoothing out my hair.

"Told ya." Izzy says and money is exchanged, mostly at the expense of Alec's pockets.

"He wasn't even trying." Alec huffed as he handed a twenty dollar bill to Simon and Isabelle each.

Jace jumped to his feet and tried to catch me in his arms, but I ducked away. "Nope," I say, concealing a smile, "You've gotta earn that."

Jace sighed heavily. "You mean that we're stuck in the institute, bored as hell now that the war is over and demon activity is at an all-time-low, and I'm not even allowed to hug or kiss you to pass the time?"

"Glad to see you just think of me as a pass-time." I quipped, raising my nose.

"Fine!" Jace threw up his hands, "I'll just have to find other things to occupy my time."

"Oh yeah?" I said sarcastically, "Without war, demons or me, you'll be like a lost little puppy, wondering the halls of the institute, wallowing in your own boredom."

"This sounds like a challenge to me." Something in Jace's eyes gleamed.

I scoffed, "Fine then. As soon as I see any sign of you showing boredom or having nothing to do, I win. Plus, you can't have any interactions with me. We'll see how long you last."

"Aww, c'mon Clary," Jace pouted, "Not even a hug?" He tried to ensnare me in his arms again, but I sidestepped.

"Nope," I said stubbornly, "And remember, Jace Herondale, this time you dug your own grave. You can, of course, come running back to me at any point in time. But then, I win and then I'll chain you and Simon together by the ankles for a whole week."

"Hey!" Simon protested, "Don't bring me into this."

Jace stared at me, "No you won't."

I wiggle my eyebrows at him. "Are you willing to test that out, Jace?"

We stared each other down for a good, lengthy moment. Finally, he said, "Fine, bring it on."

"Let the boredom games, begin!" I declare with a smirk.

...

**Soo... what do ya think? Let me know with a review or follow or fav or even just PM me and tell it to my... virtual... face ;D But if are interested to see where its heading please let me know. I appreciate it so much even if you have some criticism for it. I try to make my work as best as it can be to make people happy so let me know. **

**PS: I will be trying to update this every Tuesday night (Aussie time of course) considering that school work and sport and other things give me some time to keep writing. **

**Cheers ;D See ya next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Alec's little secret

**Okay, so I know I said every Tuesday for updating this story, buuutt... I just finished editing this for the billionth time and I'm actually liking this chapter. I've already written like 9 chapters and they're all just sitting there! It's killing me! (and I'm majorly bored...[ hey, Boredom games... I'm bored...anyways]) So I had to post this one now. Hope you like it :)**

**...**

Jace's POV

"She surely can't be serious about this." I complain incredulously to Alec.

He shrugs, only paying half attention. The other half of his mind was fixed on the computer screen in front of him. The two of us sat in Alecs' room. Alec because that's where he spent most of his time these days when he wasn't with Magnus, and me because I was hiding from Clary.

"I dunno, Jace," Alec says half-heartedly, "I think you've pissed her off quite severely."

I sigh. Knowing Clary, she's probably going to continue on with this little game of hers for as long as it takes for her to win. "Maybe I should just admit defeat now and take my chances that she won't actually chain me to the blood sucker."

There was a sudden banging on the walls. "I can hear you!" Comes Simon's muffled voice from the room over.

"Oh yeah," Alec says casually, "The blood sucker occupies the room next door now, since he moved in for his ascension. They figured that he would bother the least amount of people in that room since I'm barely here these days."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Simon shouted again, "I'm not a vampire anymore! And hurtful much?"

"How thin are these walls?" I exclaim.

"Do I hear boredom in there?" Comes Clary's voice from outside the door.

"Seriously?" _Can I not get a break? _"No, Clary, you hear me occupying myself by talking to my bestie, Alec. No boredom in here at all!"

There's laughter from Simons' room.

Alec chuckled to himself. "Do you even have a plan of attack to how you're going to keep yourself occupied?"

"Yes, please do share," Simon says, "I'm interested in hearing about how you're going to save us both from a week of torture."

"Simon Lewis!" I roar, "If you do not shut up, I will make sure you don't even live to see that week of torture!"

There is a chuckling from next door, but he otherwise remains quiet. _Peace, at last. _

"So," I say to Alec, "What do you do to pass the time?"

Alec looks up from his computer, his cheeks flushing red for a moment. "Oh, you know. I'm usually hanging with Magnus. He seems to keep me pretty occupied."

"You're not 'hanging' with him now, are you?"

"No…"

I narrow my eyes at his computer, which he had suspiciously turned away from me so I couldn't see the screen. "What are you looking at right now?"

"You know," Alec says, obviously nervous, "Just things. Checking my emails, looking at educational blogs and things. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"By the Angel," I say, horrified, "You sound like a mundane! But seriously, Alec. I can tell you aren't telling the truth. I know things." I tap my parabatai rune. "What are you looking at for real? And don't tell me that it's gay porn."

Alec gapes at me. "Of course it's not gay porn! By the Angel, Jace! What do you take me for?"

"A boy who's dating Magnus." I answer.

Alec doesn't know how to respond. I smirk and reach out to tilt the screen back into my view. My eyes are met with a blue and white background screen, with multi-coloured moving and non-moving pictures filling up the screen in a vertical row. "What. On. Earth?" I say, mystified. All of the pictures and repeating clips I look at make absolutely no sense to me.

Alec sighs. "It's called tumblr," He admits sadly, "It's quite popular in the mundane world."

"No way," Simon butts in once again, "You guys are on tumblr? Can I come in?"

"No!" Alec and I shout in-sync.

"Fine," the boy next door grumbles, "I can tell when I'm not wanted." Alec and I meet and roll eyes together.

"So," I say, "Tell me more about this tumblr."

"Well," Alec begins, "It's a website where-"

"What?" Comes Clarys' voice from the hallway again, "You guys are on tumblr? Seriously? I thought you shadowhunters were bad with technology!"

"Do you guys have nothing better to do than eavesdrop on our conversation?" I yell.

"No, not really." Says Izzy from the hallway.

"All I ever wanted," I say sadly, "Was to learn something about mundane culture… And you guys are ruining it!" I put more anger behind my words, "So butt out and stop disrupting my learning!"

Simon chuckles, Clary grumbles in disappointment and Izzy groans, and soon after we can hear the _click, click, click! _of her high heels as she walks away.

Alec continues explaining tumblr to me, and the further in-depth he gets about it, the more and more I think about how mundanes can be so truly and utterly weird sometimes.

"So," Alec says, snapping me back to reality, "Do you want me to teach you about Instagram? Or YouTube?"

Horror sinks into my stomach as the possibilities of what those things could even be pop in to my head. "You know what?" I say slyly, "I just remembered, I have somewhere to be now. Maybe some other time." I get up and slowly back out of Alec's room.

I run. Fast.

...

**Ta-da! What do you guys think? Please leave me a review or a fav or follow :) I'll love you forever **

**Oh, and the next chapter is going to be longer, if you were wondering ;D**

**See ya on Tuesday :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The World's Best Glitterist

**Howdy guys :D As promised, this chapter is a tad bit longer. Hope you enjoy X3**

**...**

I'm not exactly sure where I'm going as I run down the busy streets of New York. Just as far away from the institute as possible, I guess. Although, I had no doubt that Clary would have followed me, just to make sure I wasn't showing any signs of being bored.

I manage to surprise myself when I pull to a stop in front of Magnus's apartment. How I ended up here, I have no clue, but since I was already there, I figured that it couldn't hurt to stop in and say hello. I mean, it was Magnus. Surely _he _had a few tips on keeping preoccupied.

"The Golden Boy?" Magnus says in surprise as he opens the front door open to see me, "What do I owe this ever-so-delightful surprise?" His tone was dripping in sarcasm.

I sigh. "Can I come in? It might take a while to explain my… situation."

Ten minutes later, we were in his living room, Magnus sitting in a single armchair and me lounging back on the three man sofa, Chairman Meow draped across my lap. I did notice that Magnus was clad in a pair of rainbow unicorn boxers and a glittering gold jacket to match, but I decided not to make a comment.

"So…" Magnus said as he casually sipped from a mug with the words _WORLDS BEST GLITTERIST, _no doubt a present from Alec, "What you're telling me is, Clary is angry at you, so she has made a bet with you that you must keep occupied, showing no signs of boredom what-so-ever?"

I nod, glumly, "Yep. And I'm not allowed to interact with Clary at all, unless I admit defeat."

"Interact? Like, at all, or just romantically?" Magnus asks.

I shrug, exasperated, "I dunno! I think just romantically."

Magnus rolls his eyes. "My, my, Jace Herondale. If you just want to get down and dirty with her that much…"

"I never said that!" I exclaim, "And you can talk. Why don't we discuss _your _sex life? Tell me, cause I've always been curious, how is Alec in bed?"

Magnus grinned mischievously, "I don't mind discussing that at all. Actually, he's pretty…"

"Ok, ok, stop," I said quickly, a little bit alarmed. That backfired majorly. I knew Magnus wasn't exactly shy but even I wouldn't open up the conversation about my own sex life. Geez.

Magnus shrugged and took another sip from his sparkly mug. "You asked Golden Boy. What did you do to piss her off anyway?"

I dipped my head. "I, um, I… It wasn't _that _bad!"

Magnus raised an eyebrow expectantly.

I sighed before mumbling, under my breath and very quickly, "Icomparedhertoademon."

"Huh?" Magnus tilted his head, frowning at me, "Repeat that."

I took a deep breath. "I compared her to a demon, ok?"

Magnus was silent for a moment, before, suddenly, he was bursting at his sparkly seams with laughter, his eyes watering and his hands clutching at his sides as though he was fighting to keep his kidneys inside of his body. When he had finally calmed down a bit, he wiped a tear from his eyes and said, "Seriously? I know you're arrogant and shallow, but really, Golden Boy? She's your girlfriend, how did you expect her to react to you comparing her to a hideous demon?"

"Hey, it was the most attractive demon I've seen in a long time," I said defensively, "And it had green eyes, and its head was practically on fire, so I said '_Hey, guys, look! There's Clary!'" _

Magnus had another laughing fit. "You are in so much trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know." I grumbled.

"Ok…" Magnus said, recovering from his laughter seizure, "Thanks for the story, Hun, really. But, how does this all relate to you winding up at my doorstep?" Without me having to respond, he added, "Don't tell me you were so desperate that you came to me, hoping that I would give you a few tricks on how to spend your free time?"

I stared at him blankly. That was actually exactly why I had come here, and both of us knew it. Magnus grins an evil grin and said, "Well, Jace Herondale, this is your lucky day. For I am dressed for a day out on the streets and you and I will fix this boredom problem of yours once and for all. Come with me, my arrogant friend."

_Dressed for a day out on the streets? _I surveyed his clothing choices once again, from the purple sparkling eye-liner, the electric blue lipstick, to the gold sparkly jacket and right down to the rainbow unicorn boxers. "Um, Magnus?"

My sparkly friend looks at me questioningly.

I bite my lip. "You know what? Never mind. Don't worry about it."

Magnus shrugs, brushing me off, and then (regrettably on my behalf) together we leave his apartment, stepping out on the street bustling with mundanes. Magnus got a few strange looks because of his clothing choice, but it seemed that a few of the locals had grown accustomed to his presence, and smiled and waved as we walked past, shooting _me _the weird looks. They must have been wondering why I wasn't Alec.

After a while, I found myself standing under a neon sign that flashed meekly in the afternoon light. "What is this place?"

Magnus runs a hand through his permanently glittery hair and straightens his sparkly jacket. "This, my friend, is the definition of where to go when one is bored."

I frowned at the neon sign. It was too dim to make out the words exactly but a few words were just readable. _Glitter… Cats… Sexy? _What on Earth?

I opened my mouth to question Magnus, but he put a finger to my lips. "Hush, child. Relax. Just roll with it."

"Roll with it?" I mumbled, but Magnus was already stepping inside, so I hurried to catch up with him, scared to be seen alone in this unfamiliar, uncharted territory. As I stepped inside, I immediately wished that I had turned in the opposite direction and ran back to the institute, surrendering to Clary and getting her to hold me and tell me that it was all going to be ok.

The scene before me was one that I was never going to be unseen. Strobe lights flashed across the floor and walls, a disco ball hung from the ceiling and sent multi-coloured dots all over the room. Music blared and the floor pulsed with the bass beat. I could immediately tell that this place was not made for mundanes, because there were people peacocking about, with tails, horns, different coloured skin and one man even trotted past me with hooves. But that was the thing… they were all men… and they were all dressed in minimalistic clothing.

A tall man with glowing eyes, and a hairy, claw-scarred chest (I assumed he was a werewolf) walked past me holding a tray of colourful drinks. But what boggled my mind was the fact that he wasn't actually wearing a shirt. All that covered his body as a pair of black briefs and a bow tie.

"Uhhh, Magnus?" I called out for my friend, but he had disappeared from my side. I ventured a little deeper into the… well, whatever this place was… to try and find him. And yet again, instantly regretted it. I found him alright, sitting below a small stage with a floor of LED lights and poles shooting from the floor to the ceiling. As things slowly fell into place and I started realising what this place, I wanted to be sick.

The thing that finally tipped the scale for me was seeing Magnus take a few bills out from his wallet and tuck them into the waistband of another warlock man who swung around the pole in front of Magnus. That, and a warlock with a snake tongue flickering at the air approaching me and saying… very suggestively, might I add… if I was comfortable enough.

And it finally all clicked together and I did what any teenage boy would have in this situation: screamed my lungs out. Magnus had taken me to a gay strip club. Part of my brain was thinking, _what about Alec? _But the rest of my mind had turned to mush.

I ran. Fast and far.

**...**

**Please please please let me know what you think. Thank you for the positive feedback so far :) See ya next Tuesday **


	4. Chapter 4: Chace?

**Ok, so it's practically Tuesday, right? You shouldn't be complaining about a two hour early chapter though...**

**So, despite me posting early, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, and it's a bit shorter (they will get longer eventually, I swear!) so I apologize in advance! And I'm also sorry if my tenses get a tad mixed up because I'm writing another fan fiction and it's in a different tense to this one :3**

**Anywho... ENJOY! :D**

...

I was back at the institute, breathing hard from my sprint across the city. My brain was demanding why I had trusted _Magnus _to help me cure my boredom. Of course, _now _(when I thought about it reasonably) I could have probably assumed that Magnus passed his time like that. What did I expect?

I slumped on one of the institute walls, right outside of the elevator. Church, who we were minding again for Brother Zachariah, meowed at me curiously from across the hall. I tried to clear the images of the strip club… or whatever it was… from my mind. But every time I closed my eyes, or even blinked, all I could see was Magnus tucking money into the waistband of the other warlock.

_What about Alec? _A little voice in the back of my brain whispered, gradually becoming more and more insistent until it was a roaring in my mind. I needed to tell Alec.

I was half way through clambering to my feet when I heard a voice sing down the hall. It was unmistakably Clary's. "Jace? Are you over here? Are you bored yet?"

_Crap. _It sounded like she wasn't far away either. And, just as I had thought that, I saw her shadow round the corner of the hall. I had a matter of mere seconds to entertain myself.

Without thinking much, I sprang across the hall with great agility and tackled church, enveloping him in my arms. The cat hissed and clawed at me, but I held him in my embrace. "Oh, Church! You're so adorable! I just love playing with you! It's the most entertaining, non-boring thing I've done since I was born!"

Clary loomed over me, casting Church and I under her shadow. The both of us looked up at her, trembling from the angry-aura she was giving off. Strangely enough, her expression was blank, apart from an eyebrow being raised. "So you're seriously playing with Church now?"

I plastered on what I hoped was a convincing grin and said, "Yep! I don't understand why we haven't gotten along all these years. We've been having a great time."

"Really now?" Clary said sceptically.

"Yup."

I thanked Raziel that Church actually seemed too stunned to fight back at this point in time.

Clary shook her head in disbelief, but then said, "Ok then. You two have fun with that." She turned her back and walked back the way she had come.

"We will." I said after her, and Church and I waited in fear until he had rounded the corner. As soon as she was gone, the feisty cat hissed ferociously at me, raked his claws down the length of my face, causing me to flinch. As soon as my grip loosened, Church sprang away from me and bolted down the hall, screeching as he went.

"I thought we were friends!" I called after him, not really meaning it.

...

Timidly, I knocked on Alec's door three times.

"Come in, Jace." He said from behind the door.

I cracked a gap in the doorframe and poked my head into his room. "How'd you know it was me?"

Alec shrugged. "I just guessed."

I slid my body all the way into his room. He was on his bed, a book in his lap. I awkwardly took a seat at the foot of his bed, feeling his eyes on me as I moved across the room.

"What's wrong?" He said immediately.

I looked at my parabatai in shock. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Seriously Jace," Alec morphed his tone into one that was supposed to sound like me. It took me a moment to realise he was quoting one of my earlier comments. "You're my parabatai. _I_ _know things." _He tapped the rune.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "No need to be a prick about it! But, um, I did need to tell you something."

Alec closed his book and sat up, giving me his full attention. "Sure. What's up?"

"It's…" How was I supposed to tell him? He'd be heartbroken. "It's…"

"_It's…?" _Alec made a gesture for me to continue.

"It's… um… I don't know how to tell you this…" I stutter.

Alec's eyes narrow. "Don't tell me you took another bath in spaghetti."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Of course not! That was when I was like, five!"

Alec shrugged. "You never know with you. Wait, did I accidentally eat some of Isabelle's cooking? Because I found some untouched hamburgers in the fridge and ate one."

"No!" I cried, "And those were the hamburgers that _I _made, thank-you-very-much."

"Then what is it?" Alec cried desperately.

"Magnus is going to gay strip clubs!" I said quickly.

Alec stared at me in shock for a moment, and my heart felt like it was going to break. I shouldn't have told him. He was going to cry.

He burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, wondering if he was in denial or something.

"Are you serious, Jace?" Alec said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "I already _know _that!"

I stared at my best friend and parabatai in absolute shock.

"We actually go together sometimes when we're bored." Alec filled in.

It took a while, but when my mind processed this, I almost fainted. "Y-you mean…?"

"What?" Alec said, looking smug and amused, "You want to know more about what Magnus and I do when we're bored?"

"My Angel!" I cried, "You two are the same person in two bodies! I'm outta here!"

And once again, I found myself running.

...

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far with such kind words :) I do acknowledge them and value every word you have for me :)**

**As always, please review, fav or follow... or PM me :3 It is very much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Lead up

**Hi guys :) Sorry this chapter is a day late... I've supercalifragi- busy! (Yes that was supposed to be a play on the Mary Poppins word) But it's here now so don't fret! **

**Also, this is sort of a lead up chapter and so the next one will be super long and amazing if you can survive through this tiny chapter :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

What was I going to do? How was I supposed to hide from Clary forever, or stay entertained forever? How was I going to survive without Clary there to comfort me, and to distract me from just how utterly weird and down-right disturbing our friends could be. It had been three days, and I couldn't take anymore.

And that is how I managed to find myself outside of Clary's door, hand raised to knock, but too scared to actually carry out the action.

Before I could gather up my courage, Clary's door swung open to reveal a short red head standing behind it.

I stuttered a bit before finally getting out, "I, uh, just was, um, wondering about the official rules."

Clary raised an eyebrow at me. "What about them?"

"So I'm not allowed any romantic interactions with you?" I said in dismay.

Clary nodded. "That's right."

"Am I allowed to just talk with you?" I pleaded with my eyes.

Clary's face softened slightly. "Well… I suppose we could talk normally just once or twice."

My face lit up. "Really?"

Clary nodded.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "So…" I said slyly, "Does this mean you miss me?"

Clary folded her arms across her chest. "I never said that!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "You so love me, and you know it."

Clary's cheeks flamed bright red and her eyes became dark with anger. "Jace. Herondale. Go. Away."

I pouted at her. "Buuuut, you said we could talk!"

"If you wanna talk," she said, stepping back into her room, "Go talk to Church! You seemed to be having a blast with him earlier." She slammed her door in my face.

* * *

I sighed and turned away from the door. Church sat at the end of the hallway, watching me cautiously. I smiled at the cat, thinking he might be warming up to me, but then he just let out a dramatic hiss and bolted off. Something told me that Church didn't like me. Just a feeling.

"Why don't you just, I dunno, try to not piss her off every waking moment of her life?" Izzy said to me distractedly as she widened her eyes to drag a little black brush through her eyelashes. Her mouth fell wide open as she put on the mascara, making her look retarded. I stifled my laugh like any good gentlemen would.

"I don't mean to." I relied glumly, "It comes naturally."

"Yeah, your arrogance really does come naturally." Izzy agreed meanly, "So does this mean the bet is still going strong?"

I nodded. "Yup, unfortunately."

Izzy and I had been talking about my girl problems. She laughed when I told her that Clary was now freshly pissed off at me. I hadn't intended to be so cocky when I finally got my chance to talk to Clary, it just kinda happened. Wasn't much I could do now.

"Do you think you can win?" Izzy asked, spreading a layer of bright red lipstick across her perfectly shaped lips. How she did it while she was still talking was beyond me.

I stared at my sister, thinking. "I was actually wondering if you might help me with that."

Izzy dropped her lipstick and burst into laughter. "You want my help? Ha!"

I frowned. "Why is that so funny?"

Izzy spun on her little make-up stool so she was facing me. "Oh, my dear, arrogant brother. Of course I'll help you!"

I narrowed my eyes at her devilish tone. "I feel like I should already be regretting asking."

Izzy smiled evilly at me. "Those feelings would be justified."

"Whhhhyyy?" I asked cautiously.

"It's a good thing too," she said half to herself, "I've been meaning to find a new shopping buddy."

"Back up," I said, putting up my hands, "Shopping buddy?"

"Mm-hmm," Izzy grinned mischievously at me.

"Why don't you just ask Magnus?" I shuddered at the thought of those two shopping together, then shuddered a second time at the thought of the two of them in that God-forsaken strip club.

Izzy pouted. "He's gone away with Alec for the whole week. They left like an hour ago."

"Oh god." I mumbled, the thought from just a moment ago becoming much worse.

"So!" Izzy exclaimed, cutting through my nightmarish thoughts, "What do you say?"

I hang my head in defeat. "I'll…" I paused to visibly shudder, "Go … shopping… with you."

* * *

**As always, please leave me a review, fav or follow if you enjoyed :)**

**See ya next Tuesday ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping!

**Sup peoples ;P Probs just lost a few followers for using the word sup... and a few more for probs. **

**Anyways, here's that awesome chapter I've been talking up for a while :P Hope it's up to your standards ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

How did it turn out like this? I had agreed to go shopping, not _this. _

"More tea, Mr Herondale?" An assistant lady asked me as she brisked past with a tray of steaming tea cups.

Admittedly, this wasn't _that _bad. Free tea was a winner in my books any day. I nodded as the lady handed me the cup and then flittered away like a bird, serving other people.

Izzy lounged beside me, face mask plastered on, cucumbers over her eyes and her hand resting in the hands of a young man, who sawed at her fingernails viciously with a nailfile. She sighed in happiness as her vibrating chair massaged her back. She was decked in a white bath robe and her long black hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head.

Meanwhile, I sat in the massage chair to the left of her, jumping and cringing every time the bloody things started to vibrate or roll into my back. How did people find massage chairs relaxing? They creeped me out majorly, like there was a demon clawing at my back on the other side of the cushy leather.

When the assistant lady had tried to put a face mask on me and cucumbers over my eyes, I tried to eat it, thinking that the mud mask was chocolate mousse or something. Who doesn't like chocolate with their cucumbers? I got a lick at the mask, and almost vomited. They managed to get a blob of the stinking gunk onto my face before I jumped up and almost attacked them. The cucumbers…. Well, they didn't make it to my eyes, but they tasted alright.

As for the nails, I think that the guy who was supposed to be doing mine fainted at the sight of the grime and ichor-caked (he couldn't have known it was ichor, of course. Ignorant mundanes) nails and chewed nail beds. They had made me wash them myself first, but years of demon hunting wasn't going to wash away with a little scrubbing.

And so there I was, sitting on the very edge of my massaging chair, a blob of mud on the side of my face, chewing delicately at cucumbers which people had seemed to figure out I liked and kept giving to me. They had even given me this white bath robe and towel. Not knowing what to do with the towel, I wrapped it around my head fresh-out-of-the-shower style. So all in all I looked pretty damn sexy, in my opinion. All the while, Izzy kept mumbling things like, "See, isn't this great, Jace?" and, "Now _this _is the definition of relaxing."

"So this is how shopping normally works?" I ask, making Izzy peer at me from under her cucumbers (Seriously, why did she put them on her eyes?) in annoyance.

"Not always," she replied after a while, "This is just a bonus. We'll start the real shopping once we're done here."

I groaned and bit into another cucumber. A few minutes later, a couple of ladies came over with big tubs of water, which they set at their feet. I watched, dumfounded, as the first lady gently lifted and placed Izzy's feet into the tub of hot water and began scrubbing and massaging her feet. Being captivated by what they were doing to Izzy, I didn't realise that the other lady was trying to move _my _feet into a tub of water.

I must say, I was _not _comfortable with a random lady touching my feet. I jerked my foot away from the water, shocking the lady a bit. However, surely enough, she grabbed for my feet again and attempted to bring them into the water. I glared at her and pulled my feet away once more. The lady seemed to get pissed because she lunged at my feet and desperately clawed at me. Each time, I moved my feet away with more and more force.

"Jace," Izzy said in annoyance, "Just relax and let the poor lady massage your feet!"

For the sake of my sister, I tried. I honestly did. But when she tried to scrub in-between my toes… nope. I jerked and water splashed everywhere. My foot hit the lady in the face and she fell face-first into the water, coughing and spluttering.

"Jace!" Izzy exclaimed in horror.

Let's just say, we weren't welcome back at that massage house.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

"I'm calm," Izzy muttered to herself, "I am totally calm. I am not enraged in the slightest."

I watched her pace outside of the massage place cautiously. "In my defence, they shouldn't have touched my feet."

"Calm, Izzy, calm." She muttered.

"Seriously," I added, "I feel violated."

"Jace. Herondale!" Izzy roared at me, "Do you have any idea what you just did? We are banned forever! Not just you. You _and _me! I can never go back there…. That was my _favourite _massage place!"

I bit my lip and averted my eyes. "I'm very truly sorry, Isabelle."

"You should be!"

Izzy paced for a moment longer before she turned to me and, with a deep breath, said, "Okay, it's fine. Not a biggie. _But _now we are going to do some shopping, and you will enjoy it. Or else."

"Orrr else what?" I couldn't help but mocking.

"Or else I will rip your hair out of you skull and feed it to a bunch of ducks!" Izzy screamed at me.

"Okay, okay," I waved my hands in defeat. As we walked, me a few paces behind Izzy, to the shops, I couldn't help but adding under my breath, "Only a duck would eat your cooking anyway."

"Did you say something, Jace?" Izzy spun on me.

"No, you must have imagined it." I replied neutrally.

Izzy glared at me, but then just turned and kept on walking.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Two hours later, Izzy was still skipping through the mall, stopping into different shops for clothes, jewellery, bags and makeup. I trailed behind her, carrying about twenty different bags of all sorts of shapes, sizes and colours. I couldn't see my feet and was surprised that I hadn't tripped over or bumped into anyone yet.

"In here!" Izzy squealed and dashed into yet another clothing store.

I followed her half-heartedly into the store and trailed her as she weaved through the various racks of shirts, skirts, shorts, jeans, dresses, beanies, belts and much, _much _more. There was a limit to the amount of sequins that one could see in the period of merely 24 hours. It seemed like every shop that Izzy dragged me into was glammed out for the rich and famous with bright colours, fancy lighting, posh music and fifty different types of glitter or sequins. My manliness was in serious danger here.

"What do you think about this colour on me?" Izzy asked me excitedly, holding up a pink dress with a pattern of ugly green feathers or something printed over it.

"Absolutely hideous." I said in a bored tone.

Izzy's face morphed into one a mixed rage, annoyance and plain exasperation. "Grow up, moron." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and fixed my eyes on the least sparkly thing in the room, which was a painting on the wall of a girl in a sparkling dress.

"You know, if you don't start showing interest, I'm going to have to tell Clary that you were bored today," Izzy said after a few more minutes of flipping through shirts.

This got my attention. "You wouldn't dare." I glared.

"Oh, I would." We stared each other down, neither one of us budging.

After a good few minutes I sighed and looked away, Izzy's gaze proving too intimidating for my merely charming one. "Fine," I said, plastering a fake smile onto my face, "O. M. G. I am having an absolute _blast," _I morphed my voice into a high pitched one a flipped my hand to the side, mimicking the stance and facial expression of those popular girls in the movie that Alec had showed me once, "Girlfriend, that colour is totes adorbs on you!" I grabbed a random shirt and held it up against her.

At first, Izzy just stared at me in shocked horror, but then she took note of what I was holding and picked it out of my hands. "Actually," She said considering my clothing, "This is pretty cute. Thanks Jace."

"That's what I'm here for."

Izzy laughed and rolled her eyes. I was still ready to shoot myself, but I managed to entertain myself enough by pretending to be a girl and choosing out items for Izzy. Some were hit and miss, but most of them Izzy actually liked and brought. It actually gave me a weird sense of satisfaction.

It wasn't until she tried to get me to change into a dress that I 'noped' and dropped all of the bags I had been lugging around for her. I was making too much of a habit of this. I ran.

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

**So I hope that was a good chapter for you guys. Always welcome to critisism as long as it's not mean or completely bags out my work so leave a review :D or just follow or fav. I won't complain ;)**

**See ya next Tuesday :)**


	7. Chapter 7: What did I get myself into?

**OMG I AM SO SORRY THAT I"M UPDATING LATE! I don't know what happened... it was all written but I just forgot to upload it :( Soz guys... Well, it's here now so don't stress.**

**ENJOY!**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You look like you just went through the wringer." Simon stated blatantly as I entered the library, my shoulders drooped and my face drawn. He was curled up on one of the sofa chairs with a comic book in his lap.

"You try going on a shopping spree with Izzy." I grumbled, dropping into a chair next to him. My Angel, I really _was _desperate to be sitting next to Simon.

"Been there, done that," he said, bored as he flipped a page of his cartooned book.

I signed and sunk into my chair. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Have you tried talking to Clary yet?" He suggested unhelpfully.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do about it. I'm just that stupid vampire boy, right?"

I detected hurt in his voice, and I studied him quizzically. "What has your nickers in a knot?"

Simon scrunched up my nose at my metaphor. "Nothing. Why would you care?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Sooo…. There _is _something wrong?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "It's nothing that you could help me with."

"Maybe I could." I said stubbornly.

Simon laughed. "Alright, I suppose you actually could help me out."

I looked over at Simon and saw the evil glint in his eye. "What did I just get myself into?"

"You'll see…" he stated mystically.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What about this one?" Simon asked me, flaunting floor length robe, circular glasses, red and gold tie, wand and lightning scar tattoo.

"What are you meant to be?" I asked, dumfounded.

"Who else could I be?" Simon asked, earning nothing but blank looks from me, then sighing and adding, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Who's that?"

Simon put his head in his hands and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I suspected that it wasn't very nice. "He is someone epic, ok?"

We were at a local costume shop, which was seriously creeping me out. Manikins were decorated with fake and tacky costume of witches, werewolves and many unfamiliar characters, such as this so-called _Harry Potter. _There were rows of wigs, shoes, makeup and plastic vampire teeth. That last one confused me majorly… seriously, was a mundane hoping to pierce flesh with a piece of plastic? How pathetic. The three of us had come in here for a reason that still wasn't apparent to me.

That last thought triggered a memory, and I asked, "Hey, where did Eric go?"

Before Simon could reply, there was a strangled sign from behind one of the curtains that served as change rooms. I think it was supposed to be an announcing trumpet sound. "Ladies, Gentlemen and Simon!" Came Eric's familiar voice from behind the curtain, "I present to you, the greatest person in all of history!"

The curtain flew back to reveal Simon's friend with a robe, tie and wand like Simon's. However, Eric's costume was a tad bit different to Simon's. For starters, there was no scar, no glasses and Eric was dressed in a shirt and skirt beneath the robe. To top it all off, a brown, matted wig was perched on his head. "The noble Harry Potter cannot go anywhere without his trusty and knowledgeable friend, Hermione Granger!"

While I gaped in horror at Eric, Simon clapped loudly. "It's perfect!"

"H-H-He's a g-girl?!" I exclaimed.

Simon and Eric blinked at me. Simon explained, "No, he's just dressed as one."

"Why would you do that?" I asked incredulously.

"It's only in the spirit of things," Eric pouted.

"The spirit of what things?" I asked.

Simon chuckled. "What else? It's October 31. Tonight is Halloween!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It took the two of them a good while to explain to me what exactly Halloween was, but I eventually got the gist of it. It amazed me how mundanes could think of so many stupid traditions. Apparently, Halloween was a night for people to dress up and knock on strangers' doors and ask for candy. Made zero sense to me.

Simon babbled on about Halloween, but I had stopped listening after understanding the basics. However, something he said made me ask for him to repeat that. He said, "Now we just need to find you a costume."

"Oh, I'm not dressing up. No way in Edom." I declared.

Simon and Eric looked at each other and smirked.

And so, an hour later, there I was, standing in front of Simon and Eric, dressed in my own robe and tie, holding my own wand and red wig. "Why do I have to wear a wig?" I grumbled, pulling at one of the fake red strands.

"Because Ron Wesley doesn't have blonde hair!" Simon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways," he continued, "It's getting dark. I think it's just about time to go trick-or-treating!"

Eric and Simon squealed and clapped and jumped up and down like a vampire who had just walked into the sunlight. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Again, I am so sorry and I hope this chapter was ok! **

**Review, fav or follow, cause I will then love you forever :)**

**See ya next Tuesday! (For reals this time)**


	8. Chapter 8: Avada Kedavra!

**Ok Next Chapter :D Continuation of the last one... Hope you like it :)**

**(Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter... or TMI, even though I don't think I've said that yet :/ Oh wells, at least I've said it now)**

**Enjoy!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

"Trick or treat!" Simon and Eric wailed at the top of their lungs as an old lady opened the door for them.

"Nice to see you two at it again," The woman beamed, making me think that this part of the neighbourhood had grown accustomed to their childish weirdness, "The kids are starting to stop trick-or-treating… getting 'too old' for it, they say. I say you're never too old to dress up and get free candy!"

She dropped a handful of assorted lollies into the little bags with jack-o-lanterns printed on them that Simon and Eric were carrying.

Of course, I held my own stupid little bag, but I had stuck to the shadows to avoid being seen in this ridiculous… what did they call it? Ron Weasel… costume. Unfortunately, the lady had keen eyes, and spotted me sulking behind her bushes. "You! Young man! Come over here and let me see that outstanding costume!"

I cringed inside, but I skulked over to her front door, head hung in shame. She emptied some lollies into my jack-o-lantern bag. And all the while I felt humiliated.

The lady took a step back to look at the three of us together. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I see it now! You're meant to be wizards… Harry Potter, right?" she pointed at Simon. "And you are Ron Weasley!" She waved at me, making me cringe inside. "What an authentically red wig! And you, young… err, lady?" She motioned at Eric.

"Let's just say that if you are doubting my gender, then my costume is working." Eric said with a smug look.

The lady was obviously weirded out, but just nodded and smiled as though she understood. "Well, it's lovely. You must be Hermione."

Eric beamed and nodded. "The one and only."

This confused me… Eric wasn't a witch, right? Simon seemed to notice my puzzled look and whispered to me, "Don't worry, he's not really a witch. He's just a complete weirdo."

"I heard that!" Eric exclaimed.

Simon laughed, which earned him a murderous glare from Eric. The two ran off, Eric chasing Simon. The poor old lady stood in her doorway, stunned. I smiled charmingly and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, mundane." The woman looked at me as though I had lost my mind, and I realised that

I had just called her a mundane. "Just, do us a favour and close the door now."

The woman nodded, still completely confused, and closed the door. From inside, I just heard her saying, "Dear! You should have seen what just happened!"

I sighed and went off in search of Simon and Eric. Eventually, I found the two in a small local park, both in some kind of fighting stance, their plastic-wooden wands pointed at each other as though they thought they were knives. I didn't doubt their stupidity to mistake this.

"Stupefy!" Eric suddenly shouted, alarming me to full extent. They really had lost their minds.

"Expelliarmus!" Simon countered.

"Avada Kedavra!" Eric screamed, then jumping in victory.

Simon dramatically fell to his knees. "Oh, this world is so cruel. I am dying… Ron!" he waved his hands at me, "Carry out my dying wish and defeat this traitor!" He motioned to Eric.

"Huh?" I muttered, confused.

"Oh no!" Simon declared, "I am dead!" And he face-planted into the dirt.

"You!" Eric cried, pointed his wooden stick at me, "A friend of Harry Potters' is an enemy of mine! Expelliarmus!" he waved his 'wand' as though it were supposed to do something.

"Psst," Simon hissed at me from where he was supposed to be dead, "That means he disarms you."

I looked down at the little piece of crappy wood I was holding, and then shrugged. "Very well." I mused, then threw my 'wand' straight at Eric's head.

It hit him square between the eyes, and he toppled over.

Clambering to his feet and groaning, Eric said, "What the hell, dude?"

I shrugged. I heard Simon laughing, although he was still playing dead. Eric seemed to recover and waved his wand at me again. "I've had it! Avada Kedavra!"

I looked at Simon for help. He whispered, "That means you die."

I sighed and sat on the ground, cross-legged. "This good enough?"

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, Simon jumped up. "Ha! You thought you had conquered me? I am the Boy Who Lives! I cannot be defeated by you, Mudblood!"

Everything that came out of their mouths was complete nonsense to me. And so I sat there, cross-legged on the ground of a kids playground, watching as these two retards invisible battled into the late night. It was going to be a long, _long _night.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Hope it was all good :) As always, review or fav or follow pretty please with a Jace on top ;)**

**See ya later ;P**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble in the Institute

**It's that time of the week again :D So the story is taking on a more defined plot now... you've been warned.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I had gotten to the point where I was occupying my time by organising books in the library and pulling pranks on mundanes who dared stray close to our beloved institute. I scared one mundane so much by putting one of our demon statues on the side of the street and moving it. Since I was protected by glamour, they couldn't see me moving it from side to side and the poor kid had a heart attack and fell into a pile of garbage bags. I had burst into laughter so, although he hadn't seen me, the Mundie realised that he must have been pranked and got up grumbling and casually walked away from the entire incident.

At one point I even mistook Izzy, who was coming back from another shopping spree, as a Mundie and tried to scare her by playing with her hair. Of course, a normal mundane would have been scared due to the fact that they wouldn't have been able to see me. Izzy, on the other hand, could see me quite clearly and didn't appreciate the mess I made of her hair. I realised all too late that the hair I was playing with seemed familiar. Of course, I had gotten an earful a minute or so later about how I was irresponsible, childish and a poo-poo head. Right back at you, I thought when Izzy said this. Alas, I valued my life too much to say this out loud, but it's the thought that counts.

None the less, my antics seemed to get me into a bit of trouble. Let's just say, I don't think the Clave cares for prank distress calls. I argued that it was a real emergency… my boredom should be the cause of Idris-wide panic, let's face it. Anyhow, this was how the story played out:

* * *

"The institute is in danger," I shouted into the institute's emergency phone, "You need to send help immediately!"

"Calm down," The Clave representative replied, "Please give me the details of the emergency."

"Well," Jace began, "It all started when Clary was cloned by an evil demon! Once dispatching this Clary Demon Imposter, we thought it would all be over…. But it's back!"

"A greater demon?" The representative asked in alarm.

"Worse," I hissed, dramatizing my voice, "Clary has me on a bet, and I can't be bored! I request assistance immediately."

There was a pause on the other side of the line, and then a buzzing sound to indicate that the representative had hung up on me.

"Rude," I mumbled quietly and wandered away from the phone. I thought that that would be the end of my little show, but alas, the

Clave happened to think otherwise. Apparently, it was some kind of offense to make prank calls to the Clave.

Therefore, a representative was on our doorstep about an hour later. The bell sounded throughout the institute halls, and I jogged to see who it was. It was an unfamiliar shadowhunter man, who upon seeing me, grabbed me by my collar and kicked out at the weak spot behind my legs. I fell to the ground, but being the best shadowhunter of my time (if I do say so myself), I wasn't about to let some Clave punk whip my ass. I spun as soon as my knees hit the cement and my legs whipped out, knocking the shadowhunter off of his feet.

I scrambled to my feet and moved to constrain the opposing man. "Jace… Herondale…" The man gasped as I pinned down his arms, "I was ordered to hold you under house arrest until a chance opened up to take you back to Idris."

"For what?" I asked, unhappily releasing the man.

"For offense against the Clave."

I rolled my eyes. "My distress call was totally legitimate."

The man pursed his lips. "It's not my business. I was just given orders. From here on out, you are not allowed to leave the institute and I will serve as your personal body guard."

"I don't need a body guard." I grumbled.

"Prison guard."

"Well when you put it like that, who could deny you?" I said sarcastically.

And that is how the adventures of me, my boredom and the Clave really began. Little did I know, that one little prank call could be the start to a whole new story. Things had just gotten real.

* * *

**Hope you like this new half-assed twist I've tried to spin and epically failed. I will be progressing with this story line for a little while. Don't like it? Have an epic idea that you would like to see in this story? Just plain love it? If yes to any of these question please let me know :) It means alot.**

**As always, thank you for reading and I'll see ya next time ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: Georgey-boy

**Soooo... Yes, I know I'm a day and three quarters (I don't even know) late. BUT I have reasons... firstly my laptop was in repair so I couldn't update and secondly because it was in repair I had all my memory wiped and I lost EVERYTHING! D: So yeah I basically had to scavenge up this chapter this afternoon just to publish ****_something_****, you know?**

**Anyways... Sorry for a bit of a boring chapter but ENJOY!**

* * *

So being watched by a 'personal prison guard' seriously sucked. For the first hour of my imprisonment, me and the new guy (I found out his name was George… oh how original right?) sat in my room, staring at each other awkwardly.

"Sooo…" I exhaled, "Prank calls are frowned upon in the Clave?"

George just glared at me. The more time we spent bonding (staring at each other) the more I thought that he couldn't be too much older than me. Sure, he had an older vibe to him and even had a bit of a garden on his chin, but he still seemed young.

"How old are you?" I asked.

His frown deepened.

He fiddled with his seraph blade that was clipped to his belt. The runes seemed to shimmer across its handle. "Are you nervous?" I tried again.

His eye twitched and he made a show of turned a few degrees so his back was partially turned to me.

He was so nervous… it was weird. Well, then again, who wouldn't be nervous in the presence of the world's best, brightest and most attractive shadowhunter in the world? But he was a guy…

"Are you gay?" I said innocently.

George seemed to almost choke on the air or something. He very quickly spun around to face me, his cheeks flaming red. I knew it.

"W-what?" he gaped at me.

I shrugged. "You know, I have nothing against gay people. My best friend is gay. No need to be shy."

Anger swept over George's face but he remained silent. He slowly turned back around and I shrugged. Suddenly bored, I looked around the room for something to entertain me. Alas, my room was boring. Oh well. I got up and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" George said abruptly. His voice was three octaves lower than the first time I spoke to him… he was either trying to seem authorities or regain the manliness he lost in our last conversation.

"I'm bored," I said simply.

"And?"

"Annnndd," I sighed, "I can't be bored cause of this stupid bet with my girlfriend. I'm going to entertain myself… maybe I'll go find Church again."

George didn't seem to know how to react. "T-then I'm going with you."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Together, we stalked out into the hall. "Chuuuuurrrcccchhhh!" I called at the top of my lungs. My voice sounded around the institute halls.

From down the hall I heard the faintest meow. He really did care for me… I think I'm getting a tear in my eye.

I set off towards the cats' call and George trailed behind me. When I found the cat, he was in the lap of a young man with dark hair. I instantly recognised him as Brother Zachariah… or James… or Jem… who knows what people called him these days.

"Sup," I waved at him.

He frowned at my greeting but said politely, "Hello, Jace."

"I thought you were going away with Tessa?"

"I just came back to take church with us."

I nodded. He was taking Church? B-b-but he was _my _cat, wasn't he? Now this was depressing. Just as we were forming our relationship.

After a lengthy awkward silence, Jem stood up, Church calmly purring in his arms. "I should get going now. Tessa will be waiting for me."

We said our good byes and then I turned back to face George. His face was lit up like a red neon light. He was watching Jem as he walked away from us, a weird look in his eye. I raised my eye-brows at him. "You know him?"

George quickly shook his head. "No, no, no, not at all."

I smirked and nudged him in the ribs. "And you say you aren't gay. Pfft."

"I-I'm not!"

I wasn't buying it. Now I'd have to find _another _sassy gay warlock for this guy.

Suddenly, a ringing sound resonated from within George's shadow hunter gear. He pulled out a small, black device, clicked a button and put it to his ear. After a lot of "uh-huh"s and "Got it,"s, he put the device away.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards the library study. "Where are we going?"

"The Inquisitor has requested to speak with you."

"Oh," I said sarcastically, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing guys! I'm working on re-writing everything and I'm trying my best to remember exactly what I wrote... but sorry :/**


	11. Chapter 11: Car rides with a bored jace

**Ok, I know I missed updating last week and I'm sorry :( But I'm posting this extra long chapter now to make up for it, and I'm trying to update with a chapter tomorrow as usual as well. No need to thank me, yes I know I'm awesome ;) **

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

"I expected so much more from you Jace," Robert Lightwood – Alec and Isabelle's father – droned on to my utter boredom, "I thought that you were finally beginning to mature."

As he spoke I rolled my eyes and made faces, immediately neutralising myself whenever he dragged his gaze back to me. He narrowed his eyes at me, but continued with his lecture. As soon as he had his back turned to me again, I resumed my mockery. George, who sat beside me in the cramped office, pretended to not notice my antics.

"Ok, ok," I interrupted, "I get it. What I did was wrong. I've learnt my lesson. Can I please just go back to normal life?"

Robert's face turned to stone. "Absolutely not. You must be punished for your crimes against the clave! One week in the cells in Idris."

My jaw dropped to the flaw. "One week?! Do you have any idea what's at stake here? If I get locked up, there's no doubt I'll get bored and then I'll lose my bet with Clary!"

Robert shrugged at me. "Sucks to be you."

I sat back in my chair grumbling. There was no way I was going to let Clary chain me to that nerd-vampire. No way, no way, now way…

The doors to the office flew open and the three of us turned to see just who had come into the room. It was my trusty sidekicks, Alec and Isabelle. "I have never been so happy to see you guys in all my life," I sighed in relief.

"Not even when I saved your ass in the war?" Alec said, his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline.

Izzy just rolled her eyes and heartlessly stated, "Who said we were coming to save your sorry butt anyways?"

"Burn," George mumbled under his breath, barely audible enough for me to hear. _Why that bastard, _I thought coldly. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"What do you two want?" Robert boomed, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

Alec cleared his throat and stood a little taller. "There's trouble among the Downworlders. It seems that the vampires pissed off one of the werewolves and their peace with each other has flown at the window. Izzy and I tried to work it out but it's turned into a mini-war."

My body began to buzz with excitement. Finally, some action. "All the more reason to dismiss the whole understanding!" I beamed.

Robert scowled at me. "I don't think so. George, you are to escort Jace to Idris as soon as you can and lock him in the cells. I will stay and help sort out this Downworld conflict. They cannot deny the Inquisitor. Izzy, fetch Clarissa and Simon. They can help with this. Let's get this sorted right away."

* * *

Car rides with stuck-up Clave guards.

Need anymore be said?

Well, maybe so. To say the least, Georgy-boy was not the most entertaining personal prison guard out there. Seriously, how can one person be so dull?

"You got a Mrs back home?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No."

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. A mister, then?" I tried again.

"No."

I sighed deeply. I was kinda expecting _some _sort of reaction out of that one.

"Soo…" I drawled, "Got any hobbies?"

"No."

I'm not even exaggerating. I got bored and twiddled by thumbs for a full thirty seconds before I got sick of that. New record. Yay.

"So why do we have to drive to some portal place again? Why couldn't we just portal from the institute?" I asked, forgetting the point of this whole car trip.

"Because the Clave is introducing a new law to prevent children like _you _from portalling around the shop whenever they like!"

"No need to be so cranky," I huffed and sunk back into my seat.

Another thirty seconds ticked by. Yes, I was counting. I peeked over the seat of the front seats at the road ahead of us. The car was about to turn a corner. An evil grin spread across my face and I eyed Georgey-boy from the corner of my eye, taking aim, waiting for the right moment and….

The car rounded the corner and I pushed all of my force into George's shoulder, all while screeching, "Corners!" at the top of my lungs.

George must have never played the game before.

He reacted with lightning-fast, shadow-hunter instincts and rammed his elbow into my gut, winding me and forcing me to clutch my stomach in pain. He continued to get me in a headlock and somehow retrieved a dagger from his weapons belt, which he held against my throat.

"Nice…" I wheezed out, "Reflexes…"

George let out an exasperated breath and released me. I straightened my clothes and ran a hand through my perfectly silky hair. "So," I said once I had regained my posture, "I'm taking it that you've never heard of the game 'corners' before?"

"No."

I sighed and sunk back into my seat once again. To keep my sanity, and steal everyone else's, I began tapping my foot on the back to the driver's seat, humming a random beat. From the corner of my eye, I saw Georgey-boy's eye twitch and his jaw clench.

I was evil.

"Could you please stop that?" He asked.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, "You talked to me first. You must have a touch of human in you!"

George glared at me, "I can't wait until you are out of my hands."

I pouted and said in mock hurt, "That's awfully mean."

He ignored me. Shock horror.

The remainder of the trip was fairly quiet. I entertained myself with humming to myself, fidgeting with bits and pieces in the car and thinking of Clary. I really missed her. Even though I wouldn't admit it to her. This whole boredom bet had me feeling pretty lonely.

When the driver signalled that we were about five minutes from our destination, I sighed in relief. Although, what I wasn't expecting was when we rounded the last corner of our destination, Georgey-boy – that sneaky bugger – rammed his shoulder into me.

My face was squished up against the window (still attractive, though) and my body was crushed against the door. The car came to a stop and the weight pushing me against the door faded, leaving me completely sore and shocked. I looked at George, who was already climbing out of the car. At the last moment, he turned back to me with the slightest of smirks on his face, and said, "Corners."

I gaped at him in complete shock even after he had closed the door in my face. So Georgey-boy had some sass after all…

* * *

**So as always a review is greatly appreciated and all that jazz :) Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12: Ninja Lady

**As promised, here is the next chapter :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Portal rides were fun.

Said no one ever.

Getting your body thrown around uncontrollably towards some destination that was miles away, completely doubtful of your safety. Yeah, I like that shit.

I had to admit, controlled portalling was far easier and relaxing than Clary's rushed, make-shift portals. Not that I doubted Clary's powers or anything…

But before I knew it the portal ride was over and I was standing in the outskirts of Idris, looking up at the huge protective barrier that encircled the city. George, seemingly unaffected by the entire portal experience, began trudging towards one of the city's gate that was only, by the looks of things, about a kilometre or two away.

Being shadowhunters, we quickly covered the distance and within minutes we were inside of Idris. Shadowhunters mulled around, seemingly relaxed. There were even a few children playing on the streets. It lightened my heavily bored heart.

George took me by the scruff of the collar and began dragging me across the streets, towards the Inquisitors office. We barely made it inside the building when a small, old lady in a sundress and hat stopped us. "Jace Herondale, yes?"

George nodded for me.

"Robert has requested that I take you to the prison cells until he can make it back to deal with you and determine appropriate punishment."

I looked the old lady up and down. I mean, if I _really _didn't want to get stuck in a prison cell, I'm sure I could take out Georgey-boy and this lady down pretty quickly and make a run for it. I mean, I _was _my generations' best shadowhunter. Not to toot my own horn or anything.

"Now follow me," the lady said, "And don't try anything."

As she turned her back, I rolled my eyes. _Like you could do anything about it, _I thought.

The lady whirled back around, kicking out at the speed of lightning, taking my feet out from under me before I could even register that she had moved. I fell on my butt and blinked away the initial shock. I gaped at the old lady, who was smirking down at me.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson," she chided, "Don't underestimate your opponent. And also no thoughts of escape, alright?"

"O-ok," I squeaked. How was I getting pummelled by so many people lately? I really needed to re-arrange my training schedule.

We walked single-file (ninja lady, me and then Georgey-boy) towards the prison cells. Once we were there, I stood before the iron bars that would be my home for who-knows-how-long. On the other side, there was a plain bed, a toilet and a stack of books in one of the corners. So they weren't _that _cruel, then, I guessed.

Ninja lady slipped a key into the lock on the iron bars and motioned for me to go in. Sulking, I shuffled inside. I turned back around just in time to see the door close me inside of my prison. I grabbed the bars and leant my head on the cool metal, cliché-prisoner-style. "C'mon, guys. Isn't all this just a tad bit extreme…. I mean, it was _just _a prank call."

They didn't respond, which ticked me off. I watched them walk off down the corner. Just as they disappeared from my view, I heard Ninja-lady's voice echo down the hall. "George? What are you doing? Don't you know that Robert had you placed on guard duty for the Herondale boy?"

It was almost enough to make me smile for real. Moments later, Georgey-boy came back around the corner, arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face.

"Oh ho," I cheered, "Look whose back! Discovered that you're actually in love with me? Yeah, I get that a lot. Don't be embarrassed."

He stood in front of my cage door and turned his back to me. At least I had an easily wound-up guard to pass the time of my imprisonment. How bad could it be?

* * *

**So let me know what you think and I'll take it in :) Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13: Jail break

**Hello! So I've been super busy and this chapter hasn't really been editted... at all. Yeah, so expect grammatical errors :P**

**ENJOY! :D**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I hung my arms through the metal bars and pushed my cheek against the metal. "Tell me, Georgey-boy, am I beautiful?"

George didn't provide any sort of reaction what so ever.

To say the least, I was bored. I felt like I should be doing something, anything, to fulfil this boredom that was consuming me, but there was nothing to do. The books that they provided were all books I had already read and were falling apart. I was scared that if I touched one, it would crumble to dust.

It was about a full day into my prison sentence when something happened. On the far end of my cell, there was a window stuck in the edge of the spot where the low ceiling met the wall. It was barred, but it let in just enough sunlight to make the prison cell that bit less traumatizing.

"Psst," echoed through my cell, making me jump, "Jace, are you in there?"

I looked around in confusion, until I noticed that a shadow was cast into my cell from the small window. I walked over to it and peered into the blinding sunlight. It took me a moment to register the piercing emerald green eyes peering down at me from above.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"We're here to get you out of here."

As shocked as I was, I carefully looked back over my shoulder at George, who had his back turned to us, and didn't seem to notice the new commotion at all. I figured that he must have been taking a nap. It wasn't easy baby-sitting me for as long as that guy had been. I turned back to Clary and put a finger over my lips, signalling for her to be quiet.

"Is there a guard in there?" She asked.

I nodded, and she turned to someone behind her to discuss something. "Ok," she declared, turning back to me, "Wait for the signal, and be ready to move as quickly as possible."

"What signal?"

Clary thought for a moment, "Listen for the words, 'Night Star'."

"Got it," I nodded seriously, "Might Star."

Clary started to nod, but then said, "Wait, what? No! _Night _star."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I back-tracked, "Might or night?"

"_Night,_" Clary said exasperatedly, "Night for Noose."

"Might for mouse?"

"Night as in darkness!"

I frowned, "Clary, Mouse has nothing to do with darkness."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Ok! New signal: Jace is an idiot."

I pouted, "No need to be rude."

With one last roll of the eyes, Clary turned back around and I heard retreating footsteps. I moved back up to the bars and called out to George. "Hey, are you even awake?"

There was a muffled mumbling, something about evil ninja ladies. Poor guy must have been having a nightmare.

I sighed and waited. I spotted the darting shadows on the stairwell before I heard the unmistakable words from Clary's voice yell, "Jace is an idiot!" and three dark objects launched themselves at George. They must have thought he was actually awake. I laughed as Simon, everybody's favourite vampire, tackled George, who flew right off his chair with the force of the flying vampire. The two landed on a heap, George waking up for real and grumbling something about "ninja ladies were attacking".

Clary and an unfamiliar dude appeared in front of me, Clary sliding a key into the lock. My prison door flew open and a stepped out with a sigh. "Thanks," I said meaningfully, pulling my girlfriend into a half-hug and kissing the top of her head, "I almost got bored! Now, _that _would have been bad."

Clary rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Good to have you back, Golden Boy."

There was a cry from where Simon and George were brawling. We all looked over to see the two of them on the floor, their eyes scrunched up and their hands slapping at each other's harmlessly. Clary rolled her eyes… yet again… and stomped over to them. She hauled Simon up by the collar and threw him aside without causing serious damage, and then interlocked her hands and brought her elbows down on poor old Georgy-boy's head. He crumpled and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Simon, grunting as he got to his feet, muttered, "I had that under control."

Clary giggled. "You so did not."

"That's my bad-ass girlfriend!" I beamed, and then, with less enthusiasm, "And my not-so-bad-ass vampire."

Simon scowled at me. "When will you stop calling me a vampire?"

"When you stop fighting like one." I retorted.

"Hey!" Said the new guy, who I hadn't payed any attention to. "We do not fight like that!"

Too late, I noticed his gleaming fangs. "Oh, soz dude."

"Soz?" he scrutinized, scrunching up his nose and looking questionably at Clary.

Clary shrugged. "He means sorry. And I don't think you two have met yet," Clary pointed at the new guy, "Jace, this is Star. He's a vampire. Star, this is Jace. He's a douche-bag."

I threw Clary a hurt look, but didn't bother elaborating on it. "Alrighty. Nice to meet you… Star. Wait, are you a guy?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

I shrugged. "Anyways, what do I owe this handy prison break?"

Clary informed me, "We need your help. Robert was taken hostage by the werewolves. To be more particular, a certain group of werewolves. This revolt in the Downworld isn't quite what we thought. We'll fill you in more on the way."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14: War Prep

**Expect a boring chapter. I'm really sorry but I've basically only just finished writing this and I want to post it and get it out of the way for better ideas. Bare with me, next chapter I'm getting into the nitty gritty of this downworld situation. Ok? ok...**

**Well, ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Soo…" I drawl, "What you're telling me is that Robert has been kidnapped by the vampires because they want the closer relationship with the shadowhunters?"

Clary ums and ahhs but eventually just nods. "That's basically it."

"And the werewolves are now angry because they want the closer alliance with us, and the vampires took Robert before they could?"

"Originally, they were just fighting about who would be better at killing a shadowhunter."

I gawk at her. "That's not even related! How to they go from arguing about hating us, to fighting about loving us? And how do they think kidnapping our inquisitor will help their alliance with us?" It was all just stupid.

The new guy, Star, added, "That's what I tried to tell them. It's not actually all of the vampires and werewolves. It's really just a few small groups that are starting all the fuss. The others just go along with it. I'm guessing because they like blood."

I roll my eyes. "So what do you need me for?"

Clary crossed her arms. "We thought you might be handy to have around. If you don't like it, it's fine. I can always just deliver you back to your prison. Looked pretty cosy in there."

I decided that it was in my best interest to shut up.

"Ok," Alec chimed in, "So are we all clear with the game plan?"

Everyone nodded. We were all gathered at the outskirts of Idris. Alec recapped the plan quickly anyway, and then Clary stepped forward to create a portal. One by one, my friends plus Simon and Star disappeared through the portal. In the end, Clary and I were the only ones left.

"Do I have to?" I whined, remembering my bad experience on the way into Idris.

"Yes," Clary replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the portal, "You really do have to." She shoved me through the portal and I fell into chaos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The institute was eerily quiet. Although, it almost always was. I suppose that with the stories of war and destruction going around amongst our little group, I was expecting just a little bit of action.

Action.

I didn't realise how starved I was for the stuff until I was pulling on some fresh shadow gear and sliding new and shiny seraph blades into my weapons belt. I was distracted from the refreshing feel for a moment when Alec walked past to retrieve his bow. He whistled a cheering tune and hummed the lyrics under his breath. "_Going into battle, we're going into battle. I'm so excited cause we're going into baaatllleee. I'm going to kill things, yes I'm going to kill things. I'm so haaappyy! Happy, happy, lucky me!" _I was mildy disturbed and fully traumatised. I suppose those mundane sites were teaching Alec bad habits… or he just really wanted to kill things today.

The group gather together again at the front doors of the institute. Izzy and Alec were drawing runes on each other while Clary was whispering something to Simon and Star. As a last minute decision, I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "What are you talking about?"

Clary jumped and backhanded me, knocking me down momentarily. "Don't scare me like that!" she screamed.

"Love you too, my sweetheart," I said, dazed.

Izzy and Alec giggled behind their hands, and I glared at them. Without anyone checking to see if I was ok, the group moved towards the front doors. With some last motivational words from Clary ("Let's go kill things!") and an agreeing cheer from Alec, we pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the street.

I wasn't sure why, but I was expecting vampires and werewolves alike to be running rampant and burning New York to the ground. Once again, there was nothing interesting in the slightest. A single teenaged mundane boy wandered past, bobbing his head in time to the music that was blaring from his headphones.

"This is disappointing," Alec mumbled, slinging his bow back over his shoulder.

"I hear you," I muttered back, sheathing my blade.

"What did you expect?" Clary scoffed, "A full-blown war with vampires and werewolves running through the streets and killing everything in sight?"

I thought back to my expectations before we stepped outside of the institute. That had been exactly what I had been expecting. "It would have been nice," I pouted at my girlfriend.

Clary rolled her eyes. It was becoming her trademark feature. It was only to be expected with someone who hangs out with me as much as she did, I guess. "Come one," Clary ordered, "Let's go find these vampires."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I promise the next chapter will be lots of fighting and all that jazz, so bare with me :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Not-so-friendly Werewolves

**Hellooooo! I'm sorry for not updating last week :/ But I have news! As it would turn out, I'm leaving... for a month. I'm going on a trip and so I won't be updating until after Christmas. Of course, I thought about you guys, and so I've very kindly written a few chapters that I will be updating simultaneously over the next three days before I leave. It's up to you whether you read them all at once or space them out so that it's like regular updating. Ok? Ok**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

We had spent precisely two hours prowling the streets of New York.

When Clary had said "Downworld War", I was expecting, you know, an actual war. No the usual old New York streets that I walked down every day.

"I thought you broke me out of jail for a reason," I grumbled.

Clary elbowed me in the side, but we otherwise walked in a bored silence. Alec and I took turns with sighing. We were in touch like that.

After about half an hour later, we were walking past an old retail building, when a dark blur fell in front of us. I looked up, and tried to make sense of the situation. It seemed that the girl that had fallen on the ground in front of us had fallen from a balcony on one of the higher up levels.

The young girl lay unconscious on the cement pavement. "Well that was unexpected," I mumbled, breaking the stupor everyone had seemed to fall on.

We all looked up at the balcony and tuned in our ears. There was a chorus of laughter and a man with a deep voice bellowed, "And stay out, Vampire Spy."

"Well," Simon said, "I think we found some werewolves."

"You guys are so heartless," Clary sighed, "This poor girl is probably injured."

Clary bent down and shook the girls' shoulder. "Are you ok?" The girls' eyes opened and she slowly sat up. She took in the people around her, and then sprung to her feet, hissed like a cat and skittered away down the street and into an alleyway.

"Poor thing," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes pointedly at Clary.

Clary stood back up and brushed off her clothes. "Never mind, then. Let's go."

The group tip-toed into the building and quietly began ascending the stairs. As they got higher up, the voices from above became louder and cleared. The group of werewolves were sharing pointless jokes about vampires.

"How horrible," Izzy said, appalled as she caught one of the jokes, "It's like severe racism… but with vampires. Vampire-ism."

"That's racist in itself," Alec snorted.

"Is not!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Clary hissed under her breath, "Now is not the time for you siblings to bicker."

They seemed to shut up, and we were wrapped in absolute silence. "It's quiet," Simon joked in his best nerd voice, "Too quiet."

Everyone groaned. At that moment, the door upstairs flung open and our eyes locked with a pair of glowing yellow werewolf eyes. "Good one, vampire," I muttered, "You jinxed us."

The werewolf roared, "Shadowhunters!"

"And vampire," Star added quietly.

"What are you doing here?" The werewolf demanded.

The group looked at each other, and all eyes seemed to fly to me. Looks like I would be doing the talking. Thanks guys. I stood from my crouch, and the rest of the group followed. "My dear werewolf dude," I began, "We came to diplomatically discuss this unreasonable war and negotiate the release of our inquisitor."

Alec grumbled under his breath, but not loud enough for the vampire to hear.

"We won't negotiate. We don't even have your stupid inquisitor. If you are siding with the vampires, then you have declared yourself our enemy."

The lunged right at Simon, who, on reflex, squealed a girly squeal and raised his sword in front of his face to protect himself. It slashed the werewolf's face and he jumped back, clutching the bleeding cut above his eye.

"That was…" I searched for words, "An extremely _Simon _attack."

The werewolf roared in anger and four more of his friends appeared behind him. "Die, Shadowhunters!"

* * *

**Sorry if you were expecting something good... but I'm really trying to drag this out. SORRY! See you tomorrow with the next chapter ;D**


	16. Chapter 16: Vampires vs Werewolves

**Ok... second chapter of what I'm declaring The Boredom Chain (Not because it's boring, of course... just cause of the story name :P)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"They can't be all that smart if Simon managed to get a hit on them," I told the group as the werewolves leaped forwards to attack us.

"Hey," Simon said defensively, "I'm only a shadowhunter in training."

A werewolf leaped towards me and a reared back my sword, bringing the hilt down on its head. It crumpled in a heap on the floor. Go me.

The others were trying their best to neutralise the werewolves without killing them, and it was putting everyone at a disadvantage. Clary tried the same thing that I had done, but she lacked the strength of actually knock the werewolf out. Izzy was twirling her whip, attempting to entangle one werewolf's feet. Alec had pinned one werewolf to the wall with an arrow through his shirt, and was approaching the man now to knock his out with his bow. Simon seemed to be cat-fighting with another werewolf who seemed just a hopeless as our newest shadowhunter. Star was nowhere to be seen.

Alec managed to defeat his werewolf, and Izzy had her opponent dangling from the ceiling, suspended by her whip. She walked over to the werewolf that Simon was "fighting" and knocked the werewolf on the back of the head. It crumpled on the floor.

Clary was the last to finish her opponent, finally knocking it on the head with enough force to knock him out. "At last," She breathed.

"Where's Star?" I asked, looking around in case I missed him.

Everyone just shrugged.

A new wave of werewolves seemed to spill through the door, and the group braced themselves for another fight. At the moment before the werewolves reached us, a horde of vampires flew in from the window, barging into the werewolves with an agile force. Star reappeared behind us. "You're welcome."

"I thought you weren't involved with this war," I said sceptically.

Star just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Vampires.

We watched as about thirty vampires spilled through the window and crashed into the werewolves. All we had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. At last, the vampires finished off the werewolves and turned towards us. For a moment, I was scared that they would turn on us.

Then, a familiar face stepped out from the crowd to talk to us. "Hello, shadowhunters," Lily said coolly, "I heard that you were interested in getting your inquisitor back."

Lily stepped out onto the pavement. By now, the sun had sunk completely below the horizon and the moon hovered behind a drifting cloud.

Our group fell into step behind Lily, and her cohort of vampires trailed behind us.

Lily led us to another building, which happened to be two buildings down from the werewolf building. "Thank you, Star," Lily said as she walked ahead of us, "We could have never found the werewolves hideout without your help."

"You're kidding, right?" I interrupted, "You were literally two houses away from them,"

Lily just glared at me.

Clary joined the conversation, "There was a vampire girl in the house before we arrived. You already knew where the house was."

Lily frowned in confusion, "I was not aware of a vampire that knew the location of the werewolves. It must have been from _that _group."

"That group?" Clary asked warily.

Lily sighed and opened the door that led inside the vampire building. "You should sit down before I go into the whole story."

She led us inside the building, which, although looking like an abandoned dump on the outside, looked really quite clean-cut and adorned on the inside. A glass chandelier hung from a textured ceiling, throwing glimmering patterns on the walls of the white walls. The sitting room consisted of three black leather couches and an expensive-looking glass coffee table.

Izzy whistled under her breath. "Not exactly what I would expect a vampire hideout to look like."

Lily just gave her a cold look. "We can't go in the sunlight. The chandelier gives a nice impersonation."

The vampire gestured for us to take a seat, so we did so. The cohort of vampires drifted off down various hallways. Some just walked in, saw that Lily wanted to talk with us alone, shrugged, and walked right back out into the street, no doubt about to go hunting.

"Let's cut right to the point," Lily said, taking a seat directly opposite to me, "I don't have your precious inquisitor."

I seriously wanted to stand and flip that expensive-looking glass coffee table. Luckily, I managed to calm myself enough to simply grit my teeth and hiss, "Then what was the point of you bringing us here?"

Lily tsked at me. Seriously, how tsks anymore? "Don't get so impatient, shadowhunter. I am merely offering the help of my cohort."

"That would be great," Clary said before I could conjure up anything witty, "You could start by telling us what the hell is going on."

Lily's eye twitched. She clearly didn't appreciate our attitude. "No need to be rude, shadowhunter. I will tell you what I know."

Lily launched into her explanation. By the end, we were all quiet and still trying to wrap our heads around it. "Soo," I said, "This 'war' doesn't actually involve most of downworld, only two select groups?"

Lilly nodded.

"And these groups are fighting with eachother, getting in the way of other downworlders, making them angry, then involving them into the war without them realising it?"

"Half of the vampires involved don't actually know why they're angry at the werewolves," Lily scoffed, "Comical, really. The group I had with me are the only vampires I've managed to conjure up and calm down enough to cool their heads."

I sat in silence, shocked by the stupidity of the war I had unwillingly become involved with. It was Clary who spoke up next. "So you think that the group of angry vampires has taken the inquisitor?"

Lily pondered this. "I'm not sure whether it is the vampires or the werewolves at this point in time."

The group seemed to sigh simultaneously. "So how exactly are you hoping to help us then?" I grumbled.

Lily smiled sweetly. "Truth be told, I just wanted to get in on the fighting. It's been incredibly boring around here lately. I just wanted to do so under the law. I figured if I'm helping the Nephilim, then I am protected from strife."

"Typical downworlders," I mumbled under my breath. Although, I could understand where the vampire was coming from. That was how I had gotten _myself _into this when I thought about it.

"We accept," Clary said affirmatively.

I wasn't all that shocked. No one else seemed to be either.

"Excellent," Lily grinned, "Let's go do some scouting."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) See you tomorrow for the last update before I leave D:**


	17. Chapter 17: Singing in the shower

**Ok.. last chapter before I leave. And yes, I am leaving you with a Clacey chapter. Your welcome..**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Apparently, _scouting _meant me and my friends sitting in the vampire hideout while the vampires prowled the streets and insisted that we stay where we are,

"Look on the bright side," Alec said as the group lounged around living room, "We managed to get out of the boring institute."

"And right into an even more boring vampire hideout," Izzy quipped.

Something in Clary's eyes sparked. She looked pointedly at me. "Yes, Jace. It _is _quite boring here, don't you think?"

"Well ye-" I thought about what she was saying, and changed my mind on what to say, "Actually, not at all I think. I'm quite entertained by sitting in this lovely living room and socializing with my friends for a bit.

Clary sighed. _Yeah right, _I thought, _like I would let you win that easily._

From then on, I did my best to start and prolong conversations with everyone. For example, I pretended to be interested in Izzy's latest fashion story, and in return she helped the credibility of my fake entertainment.

I was about to almost collapse from the boredom of hearing about how Izzy bought this pink top recently that went with the leggings that she couldn't wear cause nothing matched them, Lily made a reappearance. "I've allocated room to each of you shadowhunters. Follow me."

We did as she asked and followed her down a dim hallway. Various doors dotted the corridor, but Lily seemed to stop at very specific rooms to let us into.

"We don't have many single bedrooms, so I've paired you together…" she glanced at me and Clary, then at Izzy and Simon, "…appropriately."

I didn't know whether to be excited, or terrified at the thought of sharing a room with Clary. Not with this bet going on.

Lily continued, "But for the straggler," Lily smirked at Alec, "We do have a single bed room."

Alec grumbled a not-so-appreciative thanks and disappeared behind the first door.

The next door we stopped at, Simon and Izzy left the group. And at the door at the very end of the corridor, Lily left us at our room. Clary swung the door open and we stepped inside.

The room was fairly dim, lit only by a lamp on the side table that rested beside an ivory wood double bed with plain white sheets. A few black and white paintings hung on the walls and some dark curtains draped over a small window. It was plain and simple. I liked it. A door in the corner of the room led to what I assumed was a bathroom.

"This is nice," Clary smiled at me.

With everything that had been going on lately, my relationship with Clary had really taken last priority. And, even though I hate to admit it, I missed her a lot. On impulse, I pulled her into my arms, and told her what I had been thinking. "I miss you."

She laughed softly, "I've been with you this entire time."

"That's not what I meant," I said quietly, looking down into her emerald green eyes.

"I know," Clary replied, leaning towards me.

We kissed and I was able to completely forget about everything that was happening. When we finally broke apart, we both just sighed and fell into a comfortable silence. It was a pleasant change.

"You stink," Clary declared, completely destroying the romantic aura that had been building. I was completely shot down. "Seriously, you should take a shower."

We both ended up laughing, but I wandered towards the bathroom with a white towel anyways. Once I was under the water, my mind floated into a complete nothingness, and I just enjoyed the hot water on my back.

At least, that was until I heard I knock on the door and snapped to full alert. Clary's voice drifted through the door, "Don't get too bored in there!"

I sighed, but laughed under my breath. Just to make her happy, I took a deep breath and started bellowing a song at the top of my lungs. At first, I was singing, "All about that bass! 'Bout that bass! No treble!" and it soon progressed into, "I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt."

Just because it seemed to fit, as I got out of the shower, I pulled my pants back on but left my chest bare.

When I actually emerged from the shower, Clary was still laying on the bed, laughing at my horrendous show of talent. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap. "Hey, don't laugh at my singing. I thought it was great."

"Greatly terrible," Clary laughed.

I stared down at her, smiling at her happiness, until she got her giggles under control and looked up at me as well. We found ourselves kissing again and we fell back on the bed, locked in each other's' embrace. Eventually, we crawled under the covers, and she snuggled back into my arms, and within a minute she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**And I'm gone! Thank you all and one for following, favouriting and reviewing this story :) It means so so much to me and I hope you'll continue to read when I get back :) THANK YOU and GOOD BYE for now :)**


End file.
